Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Die blau-pinke Konfrontation
"Problem gelöst." Meta rollt mit den Augen. "Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie wirklich verwandt sind..." Während der Wind der Explosion noch durch die Kleidung von Meta und Kirburu weht, starren alle Passanten den blauen Traumländer an. "Sagen Sie mal, Herr Taraum..." "Hm?" "Kann es sein, dass das Waddle 4 der Idee nicht abgeneigt war, Sie ins Waddle 8 zu versetzen?" Kirburu hält kurz inne, und antwortet anschließend: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. In Whis-Ôrette war ich sehr bekannt. Ich glaube sie nannten mich die Blaue Bombe, oder etwas in der Art." Am nächsten Morgen hat Petro das Waddle 8 versammelt. "Hat jemand Frau Reifenfrost gesehen?" Das Waddle 8 schaut sich nur gegenseitig an, aber keiner hat eine Antwort. Petro ist leicht irritiert, fährt aber unbeirrt fort: "Ich möchte euch nun offiziell unseren neuen Einsatzleiter vorstellen, der sich bereits einen Namen gemacht hat und hervorragende Referrenzen besitzt. Er kommt vom Waddle 4 und hat dort viele Jahre lang als Kommissar gearbeitet. Nun ohne weitere Umschweife, darf ich ihnen vorstellen..." Alle schauen Petro gespannt an. "...Herr Taraum!" Breite Verwirrung. Kirby ist eingeschlafen, wie üblich, wenn er länger als 2 Minuten stillstehen bleibt, Meta schaut mit einem süffisanten Lächeln in die Runde, und der Rest fragt sich ernsthaft, ob Kirby befördert wurde. "Kommen Sie herrein, Herr Taraum." Schlagartig wird allen klar, dass nicht die Rede von Kirby ist, sondern von jemand anders, mit dem selben Nachnamen. In den Raum tritt jeman, der Kirby ähnelt, aber in blau. Es ist Kirburu. Niemand außer Petro und Meta kennt ihn bisher, und Kirby schläft weiter. "Ich hab immer gewusst, dass ich befördert werde, das war doch längst überfällig, Herr Maurelle!", plappert Kirby im Schlaf vor sich hin. Petro räuspert sich: "Herr Taraum wird dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Aufträge korrekt ausgeführt werden und die Teams bestimmten Aufträgen zuweisen. Auch wird er, wenn erforderlich, selbst Aufträge ausführen. Ich bitte Sie nun alle, ihn Willkommen zu heißen." So geschieht es dann auch, jeder stellt sich vor, während Kirby weiterschläft. Nachdem sich Lionel als letzter kurz vorgestellt hat, mit dem Hinweis, dass es ihm bloß nicht einfallen soll, ihn zu stören, atmet Kirburu durch und schaut zu Kirby. Er hebt seine Stimme und sagt: "Na Kirby, träumst du auch schön?" Mit einem Schlag reißt Kirby die Augen auf, macht ein böses Gesicht und sagt: "WAS WILLST DU HIER?!" "Nun," beginnt Petro, "Herr Taraum ist der neuste Angestellte des Waddle 8." "Ohne mich. Ich gehe jetzt zu Waddle Halb und werde ihm in der Technik helfen." Kirby ist bereits halb zur Tür draußen, da stürmt Meta ihm hinterher, da er befürchtet, die beiden könnten die Halberd warten. Unterdessen bleiben einige Leute im Großraumbüro zurück mit fragendem Blick. Kirburu zeiht die Mundwinkel kurz hoch (soweit möglich) und sagt dann: "Ja, mein Bruder ist etwas speziell manchmal." Bereits nach dem ersten Satz fallen die Anwesenden aus allen Wolken, da die beiden verwandt zu sein scheinen, aber Kirburu war noch nicht fertig: "Seit diesem einen Eisbecher vor einer halben Ewigkeit hat er kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet. Es ist schon lustig, wenn man bedenkt, dass er wegen einem Eisbecher, den ich ausversehen gegessen hatte, sich bei mir seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr gemeldet hat und mich seither hasst. Ironischerweise hatte unsere Begegnung auch etwas erfreuliches, er hat mit mir gesprochen..." Die meisten anwesenden seufzen, bis auf Jim, der nicht nachvollziehen kann, wie jemand wegen eines Eisbechers seinen eigenen Bruder hassen kann. "Das sieht Kirby ähnlich, wenn du dem was wegisst..." sagt Almira, während Kelke den Satz vollendet: "...denn dann wird er zum Flummi und hüpft davon!" "Kelke, das war nichtmal annährend lustig", sagt Bimer. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Das war die höchste Kunst des Witzes! Der war so witzig wie der da drüben blau ist!" Almira kann sich ein kichern nicht verkneifen. "Kelke, der wäre lustig gewesen, wenn er getrunken hätte, hat er aber nicht." Kelke macht für einen Moment ein ernstes Gesicht, lächelt dann aber bis über beide Ohren. "Ich bin dann mal weg Bimer." Bimer ist etwas überrascht, einigen anderen ist aber aufgefallen, dass Kelke Bimers Brieftasche mitgenommen hat. Als Kelke fast draußen ist sagt er noch vergnügt: "Wie der Vater, so der Sohn, nicht wahr Bimer?" Kelke macht sich vondannen, und Kirburu sagt: "Ich weiß nicht, was er damit andeuten wollte, aber wenn du ihm nicht ein gratis Mittagessen ausgeben willst, solltest du vielleicht deine Brieftasche zurückholen." Bimer macht ein fragendes Gesicht, greift dorthin, wo er seine Brieftasche vermutet, sie aber nicht vorfindet, geht dann ruhig zur Tür und sagt: "Bin gleich wieder da...", macht die Tür zu und schreit Kelke hinterher: "ICH BIN NICHT META! WENN ICH DICH ERWISCHE KANNST DU DEIN TESTAMENT MACHEN! BLEIB SOFORT STEHEN!" Meta ist Kirby gefolgt, nicht, weil er mit Kirby darüber reden will, sondern weil er seine Halberd noch eine Weile behalten möchte. Er rennt zu ihm und hält ihn fest. Kirby beginnt sofort wie ein Wasserfall zu reden: "Meta er hat das getan, warum hat er das getan ich meine sowas tut man doch nicht, und dann noch vom eigenen Bruder, ich meine was würdest du da machen? Das ist doch nicht zumutbar, und dann taucht er hier auf als wäre nichts gewesen, es ist so unfair, warum er? META SAG ES MIR!!!" Nachdem Metas Ohren vom lauten Schall befreit wurden, antwortet er: "Ich weiß nicht was er getan hat, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, so zu reagieren und dinge zu tun, die du vielleicht bereuen könntest." "Aber Meta! ER HAT ETWAS GETAN! NICHT ICH!" "Trotzdem, das ist noch lange kein Grund, die Halberd dafür bluten zu lassen." Kirby sieht ihn fragend an, nach dem Motto: "Was hat die Halberd damit zu tun?" Meta versucht der Frage auszuweichen, damit seine wahre Intention nicht zutage kommt: "Du wirst mir jetzt genau erzählen, was der Grund ist, warum du so auf deinen Bruder reagierst." Kirby beginnt erneut, wie ein Wasserfall zu reden, nur lässt er dabei keine sinnvolle Information durchblicken. Meta denkt sich: "Ich wusste, ich werde es bereuen, wenn ich frage..." Nach weiteren zwei Minuten redet Meta dazwischen: "...was müsste er denn tun, damit du ihm verzeist?" Kirby hält kurz inne, und hat dann leicht tränige Augen: "Er kann es nicht wieder gut machen! Kein Eisbecher der Welt kann das wieder gutmachen!" Meta hätte sich denen können, dass es um Essen geht, und fragt dann: "Wie wäre es, wenn er dir 10 Eisbecher kauft?" "Nein, da könnte er auch 100 kaufen, das wäre mir egal!" Meta erschrickt und sagt ruckartig: "Sag das nochmal, ich glaub ich hab mich verhört." Kirby weint dann nurnoch, Meta weiß nicht mit der Situation umzugehen, denn bisher waren Süßspeisen immer die Lösung aller Probleme. "Kirby, warum machen es keine 100 Eisbecher wieder gut?" "Es wären nicht die gleichen." "Was war an dem anders?" "Er war von meiner Mutter und meinem Großvater zubereitet, so, wie nur sie es könnten." "Dann lass uns doch folgendes machen: Wir gehen jetzt und bitten Kirburu, dir zusammen mit dener Mutter und deinem Großvater ein paar davon zu machen." Kirby schnieft, und will Meta etwas mitteilen, schafft es aber nicht. "Kirby, lass uns losgehen. Wo müssen wir denn hin?" "Nirgens." Meta schaut etwas verwundert an den Punkt, den er an der Wand fixiert hatte. "Sie sind nicht mehr am Leben, Meta." Mit einem Mal wird Meta klar, dass sein Vorschlag womöglich nicht der beste war, um das Problem zu lösen, sondern ehr ein anderes nach sich gezogen hat. Er versucht vorsichtig, Kirby auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und sagt: "Petro hatte uns den Auftrag gegeben, nach einem Kantinenkoch zu suchen, wollen wir nicht das machen? Restaurants testen?" Kirby sagt leise: "Vielleicht.." "Gut, dann warte kurz hier, ich bin gleich wieder da, dann können wir los." Meta muss nun Petro möglichst diplomatisch vermitteln, dass sie eine Kantine einrichten müssen und er mit Kirby zusammen für einige Tage ausfallt, möglichst, ohne das Problem anzusprechen. Ein lauter Knall ertönt, und ein Grundriss des Waddle 8 liegt auf dem Tisch. "Hört genau zu, ich will, dass ihr unbemerkt dieses Bild aus dem Waddle 8 holt, um jeden Preis!", sagt Melanie, wobei sie die letzten drei Worte dreimal lauter gesagt hat als üblich. "Um was für ein Bild geht es, wenn man fragen darf?", fragt Étude, was eine berechtigte Frage ist. "Das hat keinen zu interessieren, und falls ihr auch nur auf die Idee kommt, das Bild anzusehen, DANN KRACHTS!" Die Aussage war deutlich, dennoch bleibt eine Frage offen. "Wie sollen wir wissen, wonach wir suchen sollen, wenn wir es nicht ansehen dürfen und den Inhalt nicht kennen?", fragt Beamer dieses Mal. Melanie gehen sichtlich die Argumente aus, und sie schreit einfach nur laut, was wohl ein sehr überzeugendes Argument war, denn dieses Mal stellt keiner mehr Fragen. "Also, Vorschläge, wie ihr das bewerkstelligen könnt?" Es werden Vorschläge diskutiert, kein genannter gefällt Melanie allerdings. "Also damit eines mal klar ist, solange die Belegschaft im Gebäude ist, wäre das nicht nur dumm, wenn sie uns auf frischer Tat ertappen wäre das sogar ein Grund dafür, dass sie uns wieder Misstrauen. Und selbst wenn nicht auf frischer, dann finden sie es früher oder später sowieso heraus, wenn sie das Bild nicht mehr haben", bemerkt Étude, worauf Melanie nur entgegnet: "Ihr werdet es heute Nacht machen, wenn keiner da ist." "Das hättest du dir doch gleich denken können, wenn du sowas sagst, Étude..", schnaupt Beamer. Mittlerweile ist es bereits spät am Abend, als Étude und Beamer Nebilla erreichen. "Nebilla bei Nacht ist einfach schön, besonders wie sich die Lichter im See spiegeln", sagt Étude, woraufhin Beamer lediglich mit einem Zischlaut antwortet. "Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" "Ich hasse Nebilla, was glaubst du warum ich hier nie herkomme?" "Nun, du hast es mir nie erzählt, woher sollte ich es denn wissen?" "Ist auch egal," antwortet Beamer, "wir sollen lediglich das Bild finden, wonach Melanie verlangt, wobei wir es nichtmal ansehen dürfen oder wissen, was darauf sein soll." Beide erreichen das Waddle 8, und stellen sicher, dass keiner mehr da ist. Étude will bereits losgehen, da hält Beamer ihn fest und sagt: "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wo du den richtigen Eingang findest?" "Nein," antwortet Étude, "aber Melanie hat uns das auf dem Grundriss auch nicht gezeigt, also müssen wir so oder so suchen." "Du Schwachkopf," sagt Beamer genervt, "wir müssen nur den Eingang zur Technik finden, denn Waddle Halb hat bestimmt wieder ein Loch in die Wand 'repariert', das weiß ja sogar ich schon, obwohl ich den nur vom Hörensagen her kenne." Étude will Beamer Paroli bieten, aber folgt Beamer dann doch ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Nach einigen Minuten bemerkt Beamer: "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sogar das Tor von der Garage offen lassen. Da brauchen die sich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn ihnen jemand die Bude ausräumt..." Während sich Beamer und Étude bereits in die obere Etage vorgearbeitet haben, erklingt ein Geräusch. "Ist doch noch jemand da?", sagt Étude leise zu Beamer. "Es ist nach 11. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass da einer von denen noch hier ist? Das ist bestenfalls ein anderer Einbrecher." "Und was machen wir jetzt, Beamer?" Beamer schaut Étude leicht genervt an und sagt: "Wer von uns beiden ist hier der, der sich in andere Personen verwandeln kann?" "Ich, aber was hat das damit zu tun?" "Verwandel dich in einen von denen und schau unten nach. Muss ich denn für uns beide denken?" Étude äfft Beamer nach, woraufhin dieser relativ ungehalten darauf reagiert, indem er ihm ein Buch über den Schädel zieht. Missmutig macht sich Étude auf um nachzusehen, wer sich ins Waddle 8 eingeschlichen hat. Zur selben Zeit, weit weg, erklingt eine Stimme. "Wo... bin ich..."